


-happiness looks good on you-

by Starfrost



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cedric is 20, Fluff and Angst, Harry is a Good Friend, Let's face it Ron is not oblivious, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Harry, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Roommates, Sharing a Room, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, harry is 18, these two deserve so much love, two dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfrost/pseuds/Starfrost
Summary: Harry decides to move to an apartment with Cedric Diggory, and fluff ensues__Aka, the College Students AU Nobody asked for-
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 11
Kudos: 164





	-happiness looks good on you-

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Fellow readers! Whether you stumbled upon this story by happy accident or because you're a fan of the Harry Potter Fandom, I hope that you'll enjoy this story!

**_━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━_ **

I would stop the world  
if you asked me to.  
I would burn water and  
freeze fire if you said.  
But all that you can give to me  
is roommates  
at best?

Would you hold my hand  
if I were crying?  
Would you please  
just come to bed?  
Would you kiss me  
on the lips?  
Would you just eat  
dinner with me instead?  
Would you whisper  
salacious nothings?  
Or wish me luck  
on my big test?  
All that you can give to me  
is only roommates  
at best.

**━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━**

When Harry walked into his new apartment for the first time with one of his boxes in his arms, he did see a young man about his age, maybe a bit older than him, writing something on his computer in the living room, presumably working on something serious, and he found himself in a fairly modern apartment, with colors between yellow and light green, full of plants everywhere. Harry was immediately noticed by his new roommate and couldn't help but feel curiously scrutinized by the pair of eyes that lock onto him. He knew they're so much brighter than his own.

As he turned away from his studies to walk over and greet him, Harry couldn't imagine why Sirius would recommend this person to be his new roommate. Harry always felt independent and tought he would live all by himself, or even move back in to live with his godfathers, but Sirius and Remus had conspired against him to move there which landed him in this situation in the first place, as they wanted some "Privacy"... or that was the excuse they used. The traitors.

Harry was still staring as his roommate introduced himself, noting his name in his head and something more more about him. Cedric Diggory. He seems kind and disponible in the first place, as he immediately stopped everything he was working on and approach the younger boy with a sheepish grin. 

"Emh.. hello? Do you need any help moving in your stuff? I..really don't mind helping you"

But Harry slightly flinced; Cedric was doing his homework and was totally immersed in his chores. Harry had already asked him for hospitality in his apartment, and honestly, he didn't want to cause him problems. Perhaps, Cedric thought he couldn't get by himself, or that he could accidentally broke something in the apartment."Umh-" The raven mumbled, embarassed "Harry, nice to meet you, and.. thank'you for letting me stay. No worries, I don't need your help."

But Cedric gave him a wider smile, and offered at least to show him his room, which Harry expected to be as yellow as the rest of the apartment. Still, the young man found himself in a room, larger than he expected, tinged with reddish and white colors, his favourite ones. Apparently, Cedric had contacted his Godfathers, asking for information about his new roommate, not wanting it to be uncomfortable for him to settle down. Harry is even more embarrassed; He didn't expect so much kindness.

As he tidied up the boxes and arranged his things, Harry feelt his heart is beating faster than normal. He was looking forward to getting to know Cedric, and he didn't even know why.

**~*~**

Cedric was surprised enough when Harry invited his friends to their house (Cedric started to call his apartment their house already, but he didn't know why.) so he could meet them.

Honestly, he didn't know what he expected, since it was Harry: Come on, who knows what friends he could have! Yet as soon as a girl with bushy hair and a friendly enough redhead were standing outside the front door of his apartment, Cedric changed his mind. Harry had greeted them with a tight hug, as they hadn't seen each other for a long time, and as they sitted at the kitchen table, Cedric discovered information about the two of them; The girl was Hermione, and apparently she was a genius, proficient in any subject, especially mathematics, while Ron was a sportsman whom Harry had known for a couple of years and he was very close with. The older boy, watching them conversating, noted their names and some information, not wanting to seem rude in Harry's eyes.

They were both quite nice, and Cedric found himself very well talking to them, sometimes inserting sentences into the speeches of the three; He had never felt so comfortable, talking to strangers wasn't a thing he was used to.

So when Harry asked him, slightly shy, if he could invite the two into the house a second time, Cedric gently messed up his hair and reassured him that it was not a problem.

Seeing Harry beaming with joy was very amusing.

**~*~**

Although the weeks during their cohabitation in the apartment were just few, Harry immediately noticed that Cedric trusted him a lot. And to say a lot, it meant really **a lot** : In the first week, Cedric had allowed him to use some of his stuff when he needed it (Even if that was embarassing), and in the second week, he had made a second copy of the keys specifically for Harry. The raven boy, as soon as he saw the passkey hanging on a leather rope in Cedric's hand, did not know what to say.

"You mean ... this is my copy of the keys?"

"....Yup?"

Harry made a confused face at that answer."Do you trust me so much?"

"I know very well that I can trust you, Harry"

It was then that the younger boy gave a hug to Cedric, who certainly did not expect a such reaction. Harry felt that the embrace was reciprocated, as he squeezed the taller boy more tightly, resting his head on his shirt and continuing to hug him, feeling his smell of cologne while in his hands he held the copy of the keys. He didn't believe the other people trusted him, except his godparents and Ron and Hermione obviously, therefore seeing Cedric trust him so openly and without remorse made him feel better. Cedric was such a great friend.

"Thanks," murmured the boy, his face still buried in Cedric's clothes, his tone of voice a little whisper but which showed a lot of happiness.

"Hmm?"

"For trusting me. Thanks.." 

When Ron saw Harry in class that afternoon, he couldn't understand why he had a leather string with a key hanging around his neck. Harry didn't say nothing, apart from making a huge smile.

**~*~**

"Hey Cedric."

"Hmm."

"Could you help me with this problem?"

"Can't Hermione help you?"  
  


"She's busy.."

So Cedric sighed, stopping from everything he was doing in the first place and slowly taking a deep breath. He turned to his roommate to resign himself to his fate of explaining the entire unit to Harry. 

Cedric knew his roommate was not stupid. He knew that some teachers could be quite unfair and hard to learn from, having taken some of his classes last year. He knew that everyone's studying technique was different.

And It's not that explaining some lessons to him, when Hermione wasn't there to help, was a problem for Cedric. But each time, it took Harry at least ten minutes to continually apologize to him for bothering him and for wasting his precious time. Sometimes Cedric couldn't even stop Harry from babbling those constant apologies, and he noticed a few times that his eyes got wet from constantly panicking. And Cedric does not understand why he feels so guilty, for such a simple request and that it is absolutely not a problem.

But, seeing him so anxious wasn't annoying, truly.

Maybe it's because of the kind smile Harry always have on his face, after. He is just too grateful everytime Cedric patiently explains the lessons to him and calm him down, and it's really pleasant teaching him, at some point.

**~*~**

"Cedric."

"Hmm"

"Did you eat my chocolate bar?"

"What..what makes you think that?"

"You're blushing"

"Whatever"

"You owe me a chocolate bar then."

"I'll get you one, but I'm not paying it for you."

"Cheater."

**~*~**

Harry didn't like plants, and he didn't keep it a secret. He despised the things that people claimed made his oxygen that his lungs struggle to breathe in anyway.

But Cedric liked them.

Harry knew this because he never failed to comment on how pretty the leaves look in autumn while they took a walk together; mention how the flowers smell so good when they go grocery shopping together; bringed a single dandelion home to play with between his fingers.

He knew it also, because every time, before breakfast, Cedric took care of all the plants in the apartment, sometimes coming to make small conversations with them, as if they answered him. Sometimes Harry looked at him, and his heart trembling with tenderness, while the older boy loved all the plants in the house, none excluded.

Only on a Saturday morning, when the young raven boy decided to go for a walk on his own, he found himself passing by a Florist's shop, to look at the shop window for a couple of minutes, to decide to go and have a look at everything, and understand why Cedric liked those plants so much. It was then, that while he wandered around in the shop, the smells around him were so relaxing, even the place began to like him more. The gardenias, roses and Delphiniums flood the entire building with pleasant and sweet smells, while the shop was illuminated by the warm light that entered through the large windows. And Harry got lost in the small noises, the conversations of various customers like him, and the wonder and delicacy of the plants .. It was an overwhelming feeling, and Harry liked it very much.

This is how, after spending endless hours in the shop, having spent almost all the free time of that Saturday also, Harry returned to the apartment after buying at least a dozen new plants, pots and flowers, all in front of Cedric's surprised face, the one who was recently scared of the younger boy's disappearance, found himself squaring him from head to toe, trying to see his face, covered by the various Delphiniums he held in his hands.

"Harry ... but are these flowers?"

"Yup."

Cedric shaked his head, "But you did say you hated the-"

"Sodd off. They smell nice."

The smile that transpired on Cedric's lips, so sincere and full of candor, maked it clear to Harry that he made the right choice.

After arranging the new plants for the various rooms then, Harry and Cedric began to observe their "Masterpiece", while the beauty of the flowers adorned the whole house.

"It's so Spring-ish..isn't it?" Cedric murmured slightly, admiring the living room. He felt a light tap in the vertebrae, and turning, he met Harry's gaze full of affection, while he chuckled.

"Spring-ish? And what does it mean?"

Cedric smiled , and put a hand around Harry's waist to bring him closer. "I don't know, Harry. I don't know ..."

**~*~**

They used Cedric's new term for at least another couple of days following, inserting it into each sentence. With everyone's confusion and disbelief, of course.

"Hey Harry, but do you know you have a very Spring-ish look today?"

"Thanks Cedric-"

**~*~**

It took a long while for Cedric to realize Harry had an ex.

He's never seen him interact with anyone besides Ron and Hermione; Obviously, Harry was a pretty good-looking boy, so Cedric always tought he had at least some admirers. But an Ex? That was a great surprise to Cedric indeed.

The only reason Cedric came across this information is because one night he had been throwing around ideas for dinner. He said he hadn't tried to make some meat pudding ever and asked Harry if he wanted that.

And he responded with a curt, "No."

And Cedric had asked why.

And Harry had said, "Because my ex dislikes that." And nothing more. And Cedric didn't ask for anything more.

Only when he met Ron in the library one morning did he begin to learn more about Harry. In fact, when he asked the redhead who Harry's ex was, he looked at him with perplexity and confusion. "How?" he said and stopped for a moment "Didn't Harry tell you anything?" and then revealed to him that Harry's ex was Ginny, Ron's sister. At that revelation, it was Diggory's turn to make a strange face. "Your sister?" he murmured in amazement "How come? You seem quite ... calm about your sister breaking up with Harry .."

Ron made a small smirk, before looking at a shelf a little further away from the table where he was sitting with Cedric. "Well .. My mother wanted Harry to be part of the family, but he doesn't have to feel obliged to be with my sister to be part of it. Because he already is a part of our family, ya know? My mother loves him as much as a child , and he is like a brother to me .. "the young redhead sighed, almost as if he was contemplating something in the distance, outside Cedric's field of vision; Immediately afterwards he turned to him, to look at him deeply.

"Listen, Cedric. I don't know what's between you and Harry, but please ... don't hurt him. He trusts you a lot, he usually says that people around him don't consider him, but it's Harry himself he closes in on himself. You know .. when I saw you talking, at your house, you and Harry were agreeing on everything and being happy.. Don't hurt him.. Okay?" After that unexpected speech, both of them remained in silence to read books in the library and to study their own subjects.

**~*~**

Cedric didn't know why, but he always felt self-conscious about having his parents around while he was with other roommates. He was not convinced that his parents approved his choices in the first point, and he did not know how they could react by meeting with his friends, especially Harry, as the raven was living with him for some weeks already. Not just because they could have said something strange, but also because his roommate might have felt uncomfortable, knowing his parents. Also because his father always tended to talk too much, and Cedric wasn't sure Harry had so much patience.

So, when his parents invite them both for a coffee Cedric didn't even realize he talked about it with him until the words are out of his mouth. Instantly, he regretted it, anxiety building up within seconds. But then Harry brightened and took his offer with enthusiasm, and he wondered what he was supposed to be worried about.

Oddly enough, when all four meet in a bar near their apartment, Cedric's suspicions about his parents liking his roommate dissolved. Mr. and Mrs. Diggory were very intrigued by Harry and immediately took a liking to the younger man as soon as they introduced themselves, while Cedric tried to hide the fact that he was literally preening on the inside as he watched them interact; But Harry listened, to everything his parents sayed, smiled, shared his views on the strangest and most various topics that Amos telled, while everything seemed so perfect and peaceful (Cedric almost couldn't believe how well they get along at the first meeting). Sometimes, the young raven laughed at the various jokes, the clear and crystalline sound that Cedric would never have expected to hear, but that immediately understood that he wanted to listen again. 

They were talking for a few hours, All four of them, and when Cedric and Harry had to leave to finish various school allowances his father stopped him, taking his shoulder lightly, and murmuring in his ear "Don't let him get away, son" and inviting Harry to set up these meetings for the four of them so he can have his favorite son in the same place as him and Harry (calling him "My second new favorite son") also; The younger blushed a bit, but accepted the offer, amused.

Cedric felt strangely accepted.

**~*~**

"Mother, hello?"

"Ah, Cedric. How's that roommate of yours working out? Are you getting along well?" And Cedric scoffed; Since his parents met Harry, her mother especially had a few calls to make sure Cedric was doing, and always asked what Harry was doing too. The older boy knew very well that his mother had liked the raven enough, so he didn't protest.

"...He's been tolerable." 

"So you like him then, huh?"

**~*~**

Harry always had problems with insomnia. And he didn't even know why. He would have spent a whole night reading a book, watching the sunrise or simply looking at the void without turning a blind eye, and all for the simple reason that he felt he could not sleep, almost a force kept him from doing it. Other times he would have woken up after the usual nightmares and would have been too scared to go back to sleep, and he would stay awake for a while, thinking about something else.

Harry supposed that Cedric knew about his sleepless nights, it was obvious from the dark circles under his face, or from the fact that Harry would simply fall asleep during classes or daily activities for all the tiredness and stress accumulated. In fact, when he had time, Cedric made him prepare a steaming cup of chamomile tea on purpose, and filled Harry's room with various incense with rosemary and lavender, since according to him they were a valid natural remedy for insomnia. 

He said nothing about the nightmares Harry dreamed of from time to time, but the younger boy was sure he knew about his nightly torments.

But that night was different. 

They were standing instead in a dark and overgrown graveyard; the black outline of a small church was visible beyond a large yew tree to their right. A hill rose above them to their left. Harry could just make out the outline of a fine old house on the hillside. Harry kept looking around him. He had, yet again, the strange feeling that they were being watched.

"Someone's coming," 

he said suddenly. Squinting tensely through the darkness, they watched the figure drawing nearer, walking steadily toward them between the graves. Harry couldn't make out a face, but from the way it was walking. Whoever it was, he was short, and wearing a hooded cloak pulled up over his head to obscure his face. 

And then, without warning, Harry's scar exploded with pain. It was agony such as he had never felt in all his life; his wand slipped from his fingers as he put his hands over his face; his knees buckled; he was on the ground and he could see nothing at all his head was about to split open. From far away, above his head, he heard a high, cold voice say, "Kill the spare. A swishing noise and a second voice, which screeched the words to the night: "Avada Kedavra!" A blast of green light blazed through Harry's eyelids, and he heard something heavy fall to the ground beside him the pain in his scar reached such a pitch that he retched, and then it diminished terrified of what he was about to see, he opened his stinging eyes. 

Cedric was lying spread-eagled on the ground beside him.

He was dead. 

And then Harry started shrieking in pain and calling for Cedric, while he could no longer distinguish the dream from reality, and continued to scream, frightened and bewildered, before a sweet voice woke him up completely, and was gently shaken by someone; in front of Harry was the slightly faded figure of Cedric, who looked at him with a shocked and apprehensive face.

"Hey .." he murmured slightly, his hands on Harry's shoulders, who in the meantime had sat on the bed, scared by what had happened."Are you all right? What happened?"

"I..i- You .." stuttered the younger boy, as he tried to say something, his voice trembling. He glanced at Cedric, as if he were looking at a ghost in front of him; his eyes became glossy and tears began to fall on his cheeks. 

Immediately, Cedric wrapped his arms around Harry, as he began sobbing uncontrollably, approaching his body gently to himself and squeezing it carefully. The younger boy was desperate, while he was clinging to Cedric's shirt, soaking it with his tears, unable to stop the sobs that didn't make him speak, that blocked him from breathing, and-

"I saw you die" he murmured, while he was still embraced by Cedric, whimpering at the touch the older boy made when he started stroking his hair, trying to calm him down and make him feel better. 

"Don't worry. Calm down, I got you ... I got you" He kept repeating again and again, until Harry's subdued and desperate moans stopped and the young man began to breathe again, even if Cedric felt his heart the young man beat wildly. They stayed on Harry's bed for a while, embracing each other, while the younger one tried to go back to sleep, embraced and lulled by Cedric's voice.

"I'm not that Spring-ish now, don't I?" The raven asked after a while.

"You always look Spring-ish, Harry-"

**~*~**

When Harry woke up that morning, he felt crushed by a force, as if something mystical wanted him to stay in bed. Yet when he tried to turn around, he found himself face to face with Cedric, who was inside his bed, sleeping peacefully beside him, his hands that were wrapped around the body of the raven boy. The first thing that came to Harry's mind then was '... what's going on?' the second, immediately after, was the choice to drop Cedric out of bed and starting screeching like an absolute madman.

Obviously the older boy, with a little jolt, an "Ow!" surely for having slammed his body on the ground, had fallen from the bed together with the covers.

"You are a very precise alarm clock," he commented, rubbing his temple.

"What are you doing here?" Harry shouted at that point, who had a glorious bedhead and his eyes that were glinting with anger, an expression that Cedric had never seen before.

"Wait ..." the older boy murmured, looking at him with confusion."Don't you remember anything about last night?"

"The only thing I remember is having you in MY bed." Snapped Harry, his voice tone growing louder.

And then Cedric understood that Harry didn't remember anything about the last night, and the dreams he had. "oh-" he whispered, shaking his head slightly. An idea had come into his head.

"So..you don't remember..That thing?" He asked cheekily, still sitting on the floor. Harry paled immediately.

"What do you..mean...What?" As the younger boy stuttered, fidgeting with some covers of his bed, slightly unamused.

Cedric smirked, "Well, That thing- I didn't know you were a virgin tough Umph-"

A Pillow hitted his face. And then a second one, a third a fourth until Cedric could no longer figure out how many pillows Harry really had on his bed, and if he was throwing them at him repeatedly. The raven boy didn't stop throwing pillows even when Cedric started shouting "Forfeit! Forfeit!" and "I was joking" in defeat.

After that incident, Cedric nicknamed Harry "Little Gremlin". He was not happy.

**~*~**

Harry has often wondered what his life would look like if he hadn't met Ginny. If he didn't meet Ron's siter, or just avoided to fall in love with her and engage in a relationship... How would he have turned out? He didn't know the answer and has tried in the past to stop asking the question to himself, but being a roommate with Cedric has made him revisit it.

What would have happened if he moved to Cedric's apartment even before falling in love with Ginny? Would his life have changed, having Cedric by his side for all those months? Would his heart have remained intact with Cedric if he hadn't broken into a thousand pieces after breaking the relationship with Ron's little sister? 

Would Harry have been more trustworthy in opening up and confiding his secrets and ppersonal information to other people more freely if Ginny hadn't influenced him?

What if he had fallen for Cedric before he had met Ginny in the first place?

Of course, bemoaning such things was useless, but Harry couldn't help but wonder and fantasize. After all...

Ginny was already gone; she wasn't coming back. And Harry was already falling hard for Cedric despite his best efforts.

**~*~**

'So tiring', Harry thought.

"Uhh, Harry?"

"...What?" he snapped, refusing to avert his eyes.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Your face annoys me."

"Your attitude annoys me. Go clean the bathroom. It's your turn anyway."

'It's so annoying', Harry thought as he got up to obey the not-order, having such a beautiful roommate. So distracting.

**~*~**

That night, Cedric couldn't fall asleep.

There was no cause as far as he could tell. Just his body decided it didn't want to rest. The insomnia wasn't a problem of his, so Cedric mostly ignored it, especially after that incident of some weeks ago. But strangely, something blocked him from falling asleep.

He walked around the house. He did read a little. He made himself a cup of tea like the ones he made for Harry. He tought about knocking on Harry's door but, upon hearing his snores from the other side, decided against it. He knew Harry has his own troubles falling asleep; he didn't want to contribute to them.

When Cedric last looked at the clock, it was 2:30 in the morning, and when he woke up, it was six. So when The older boy dragged himself out of bed—because he'll be damned if he didn't go to his hardest class because he only got a few hours of sleep last night—he was in an irritated mood.

As he had his another tea, Harry was already finished up with his morning routine and made his way to the door to leave. "Have a great day!" he called over his shoulder, half out of their apartment. As if it were accidental, on the day Cedric didn't sleep for the first time, Harry felt rested and fresh like a rose.

He hummed snidely in response, and a moment later, the door closed, but it sounded like a slam to Cedric's ears.

So, the entire day, Cedric felt weighted. In his gut, his chest, his arms, his fingers, his conscious. He couldn't pay attention in class. Simply write down the notes on the board instead and didn't write down his additional notes in the margins of what the professor was saying like he usually did. He felt almost sick to his stomach. 

That thoughts persisted throughout the day and taook a mind of their own in the older boy's head. He sitted in their kitchen after his final class, waiting for Harry to come home and when Harry finally came the only thing Cedric could do was hug him and gently place his chin on Harry's shoulder -tension falls from his body, and he relaxes-.

"Bad day?" The younger asked, patting his hair.

"Yes.."

Immediately, Harry took him into his arms and cradled him to his chest. When they reached the sofa, the raven boy didn't let him out of his lap, not that Cedric was going to let go of him anyway. Hands rubbing up and down his back, the occasional squeeze, and nudges along the crown of his head were all things that helped him calm down and helped him get rid of his tears.

Cedric felt Harry take a deep breath against his chest before he speaked: "Do you want to talk about it?"

He shaked his head.

And for several minutes, they just sitted there. Complete silence with nothing but each other's company. And so they didn't say anything more. It was useless anyway to do that. 

**~*~**

If there was one thing Harry had noticed about Cedric, it was the fact that he loved spicy foods. he saw Him eat things that Harry would normally refuse to eat and tears would come to his eyes at the first bite; But he didn't say anything, after all Cedric's tastes didn't want to judge them, and the older boy was usually very stubborn about his preferences about food.

Cedric, on the other hand, had noticed Harry's preferences for sweet foods, seeing him eat mainly everything that was honey and pasty, and sometimes he saw him returning from class and afternoon walks with some sweets, after going through the pastry. 

The older boy was quite suprised how he was able to crunch a chocolate bar and immediately after chew the dinner Cedric would prepare for him, and could not understand how Harry managed to do it, knowing that the young man was good in the kitchen .. but have tastes like that? Cedric just couldn't explain it, but he didn't comment.

He and Harry, however, tried to balance what they cooked so that they could both enjoy the dishes. For example, Cedric omitted some types of hot peppers, knowing that Harry would not eat them, and sweetening some foods. Harry, on the other hand, always tried to add at least a pinch of spicy so Cedric liked it. This was why the two opted for oriental foods when they had no time to cook lunch or dinner: It was a combination of sweetness and spiciness that they both approved.

**~*~**

  
"Harry" 

"Hmm?"

The young man was busy cooking something with a particularly delicious aroma, in the end Cedric had not resisted, and had gone to see what he was doing.

"But ... is that fried chicken?" 

The younger boy snorted as he turned a piece of chicken with extreme dexterity. Cedric noticed that his cheeks were a little reddened. "I know you like fried chicken, Ced .." he replied, and looked at it for a fraction of seconds before returning to concentrate on the food, so as not to burn them.

At that answer, Cedric chuckled, before giving a small kiss on Harry's temple, and walking away from him, to go back to the chores he was doing in the first place. 

"Thanks Harry, I just adore you!"

"You're welcome ..." Harry murmured, blushing even more.

**~*~**

Harry had always liked Cedric ... as a friend. This was certain, also because they had been sharing the apartment for many months, they were very close, they had almost the same preference. So why it didn't add up?

It was the day when Cedric brought him breakfast in bed, and Harry had sat up with such a push that the covers had slipped to the ground, he had opened his eyes wide and Cedric was there, his back to the window and the table on which he had laid a hearty breakfast, his hands with long fingers on his hips, the impertinent smile that illuminated his gray eyes so bright, his disheveled hair as Harry had never seen them in contrast with the yellow and long striped shirt and endless moments after full of his astonished silence he realized that Cedric was laughing happily, an Argentine laugh that he loved so much that filled the whole room.

And it was at that moment, seeing him next to him, that the thought had struck him like lightning for the first time."Here something dosn't add up "

**~*~**

  
And then he was chilling with Hermione one summer night, after talking about anything that had come in his mind, mostly Cedric, and she furrowed her brows in understanding.

"Harry, how did you feel about Cedric?" It was surely out of the blue.

It took him several moments to register that Hermione had spoken, and then his chest constricted strangely. "What do you mean, how did I feel about him?"

Hermione laughed, looking curiously at the raven boy. "Do you mean that I still don't understand how you feel?" She asked him. Around Harry there was an unexpected silence.

"What ... what do I feel?" he murmured slowly, chanting the words. Exactly what did he feel for Cedric?

In the first place .. he felt happy to have him by his side; When he woke up and found him intent on cooking something and he noticed Harry's presence, and then "Hey-" a subtle greeting, a voice half sleepy but expressing all that candor towards Harry, who could only replicate with a sweet smile.

He felt .. loved..maybe? When he started talking about the things he did during the day, and Cedric embraced him and they are like that, talking quietly, regardless of fatigue and stress that crept up. 

He feels listened ... understood. Especially when Cedric looks at him and understands his thoughts without needing words. Just a glance, and nothing else. Or when they completed their sentences with each other, almost imitating Ron's older brothers, Fred and George, and then the redhead always sighed and chuckled as the two continued to chat so synchronized.

"Harry .. You love him, do you understand?" Hermione made a little smile, watching him closely. She was sure about Harry's feelings, reading his thoughts like an open book all along.

"Maybe yes." He has never thought of it that way until she said something. But she's right.

So yes, after that comment, Harry realized Cedric was good for him. Very good.

Which made loving him even harder when he knew it could be so good. When he also knew it'll never happen.

**~*~**

"I like you."

And Cedric only blinked and stared. Then, his eyes widened, and his cheeks flushed in understanding. He looked away because he couldn't stand it, hand reflexively coming up to his mouth.

This must be a joke. Some kind of trick. Maybe he heard him wrong. Harry can't possibly like him that way. He probably misunderstood. There's nothing to like about him...

"...I understand if this makes you uncomfortable. I've already made arrangements for me to move out if you don't want to live with me anymore. I won't blame you..."

And immediately Cedric whips his head back around to Harry who's the one not looking at him now. Wait, what? Does Harry think he doesn't like him? And that question is answered in the next second as Cedric keeps looking at him:

Harry stares, his widened and earnest eyes, watching Cedric with so much fondness and affection. The same look Cedric always had, looking at Harry.

So he standed suddenly which made Harry flinch, and he's shocked when he sees the eager and the worried expression on his face. "No more arrangements" he exclaimed, as approaching the younger raven boy, taking his hand.

This was his chance (perhaps only chance) to tell Harry how he felt. He just couldn't walk away from this...

Cedric cleared his thought and he didn't even notice that he was holding Harry's hand tightly against him while he was roasted in his face, trying to say something logical, at least once, without stammering.

"Don't worry Ced ... If it's so hard to tell me that ... you don't return my feelings, if you want to try not to make me suffer ... don't-" the raven boy murmured slowly, turning to look somewhere else, unsteadily.

But Cedric cut him off from saying more, "Shut up!" He declaimed quickly, this time releasing Harry's hand to take his shoulders and force him to look at him. 

"Do you think I'm trying not to make you suffer? Do you think I'm not in love with you ... dumb idiot! That my heart loses a beat -Every time you look at me, every time I look at you ... Every time we are in the same room. Every time you laugh, get angry or worry. Every time I return exhausted after class and you are there waiting for me. Every time you cook something for me. Every time you ask I see a smile. breath, every time I change direction hoping not to meet you, every time I wanted to meet you so badly- do you think I'm not in love with you? - " This time he blushed. He felt him warm his neck and face, sweat his hands and did not know which way to run away, or what to look or what to scream. God, he really wanted to scream all his frustrations.

"So no, Harry- I don't want to make you suffer in any way. I could never do it ... I know I was a fool, okay? I did everything to keep apart our friendship from my feelings. It's a mine problem... you don't owe me. " Cedric said, mortified. "Well, if it wasn't clear at this point I want it to be. I'm in love with you. I've been for a long time, Harry ... and here I - "

He was suddenly interrupted by a pair of soft lips on his and with extreme amazement he realized that the other was kissing him. He moaned in the kiss and brought one hand into the raven's hair of the other to hold him even closer and reciprocate the kiss with all the passion he could. 

"You're an idiot Cedric," Harry muttered when they parted to catch their breath. "I know you would never want to hurt me, but sometimes ... you are an idiot, really-" And Cedric made a frown, while the younger one gave him a sweet and loving smile."Well .." replied the older boy, "I am your idiot" and marked the last words well, making Harry laugh."Yes, You are my idiot, and no one else's, you're absolutely right..."

**~*~**

"Maybe it's better if you go to sleep, Harry, you're too tired .."

"No, I want to stay here with you-"

They were on the couch watching a movie, one of the few Cedric has ever appreciated: He was not a movie enthusiast, so when he found one that according to him was done well, that had an interesting plot and beautiful actors, obviously he tried to watch it at least a couple of times when he had the time.

That time 'Va Savoir' was chosen; A comedy and drama full of twists and an engaging plot. Cedric loved that movie, and obviously had involved Harry in watching it with him. And apparently, Harry liked the movie enough, if it weren't for the fact that it was Friday, and the young man had returned very tired after some tests and quite a lot of stress. Cedric was also sure that the younger boy hadn't slept that night, since he had heard noises outside Harry's room at least a few times that night, and the dark circles of the raven boy attested that he had a lack of sleep.

He had tried to convince him, saying he wasn't forced to watch the movie with him, but Harry was too stubborn. "No, Ced! It's your favorite movie, and honestly, from the way you told me about it, it looks interesting!"

And he had said that phrase at least a couple of times since the beginning of the film.

But when they got to watch about half of it, Cedric realized that Harry was slowly falling asleep, sinking into his dreams. The older boy laughed heartily, while Harry continued to murmur in a half-sleep "Quiet ... I'm watching .." the light of the TV that faintly illuminated his sleepy face. Then Cedric got up from the couch to get a warm blanket to cover the younger boy, and gradually brought him closer to him, embracing him softly. Harry was too tired of all the homework he had done that day, but he still wanted to see the film with Cedric, which he thought was pretty nice if Harry didn't need to catch up on a few hours of sleep.

So, while watching the movie, Harry slept on his shoulder, lulled and cradled, while snoring lighty, dreaming of who knows what.

**~*~**

"Cedric, why are you dating me?"

The older boy lifted his head, already raising an eyebrow, about to spit a response about needing an ego boost, but abruptly stopped short. He could already tell from looking at his boyfriend that he was in a horrible mood.

And Cedric was now an expert in getting him out of these moods.

So he smiled and turned back to his book, singing, "Do you want the long version or the short version?"

He could see Harry lift his head to glare at him. "The long version I guess since I can't imagine there being many reasons in the first place."

Ah, there it was.

Cedric sets his books down and crawls over to his boyfriend who's already turning away from him. But he wrapped his arms around him anyway because Harry was weak to such soft touches. "Well, since you asked for it, here's why. My 1000 reasons why I'm dating you, Harry..."

And ten minutes later, he's no closer to finishing.

"Enough!" Harry cried, shooting out of Cedric's soft embrace, arms wrapped around himself. "I get the point alright! You can stop..."

Cedric's heart bleeded seeing the young boy he loved so full of wounds he couldn't stand to be told the reasons why he is loved. Taking a calmer and sober mood, He just whispered, "I could ask the same of you, you know."

And Harry turned to glare at him, but at least, he was looking at him.

"Harry, I meant every word. I did okay, don't make that face. You know I can't lie to you." Cedric begged and pleaded through his gaze, but Harry looked like he was already struggling with looking at him. "Please just take my word for it. I wouldn't be with you if I didn't want to be."

And, ah. That was what he wanted to hear. That was always what he wanted to hear.

Nobody never said that. It was always a question that hung over Harry's head. Was he with him because he wanted him or was it because he just wanted someone to date? And during the relationship, he would always say it was the former.

But after the breakup, he realized it had only ever been the second. And that hurt. That really hurt.

But now, Cedric was here, and he was telling him he wants to be with him.

And Harry believed him.

**~*~**

Cedric was responsible, if a little forgetful at times. He could have easily forgotten the sweatshirt, some ingredients for his dishes, sometimes he would have left the house forgetting some books, if there were Harry who would remind him every time, before Cedric went out, if he had not forgotten anything.

And one sentence was enough, a simple "Isn't it that you forgot something?" to make Cedric remember if he had prepared everything for the lessons.And surprisingly, Cedric could remember everything, with Harry beside him.One day, however, The older boy had forgotten his house keys, leaving without taking them. If Harry hadn't been in the apartment that day, given that he had no commitments, Cedric would surely have stood by the door waiting for the boy to return for a long time.

"You're so dumb-" Harry blurted for the umpteenth time, after letting Cedric come in their apartment.

"Sorry."

"Don't be..." and then Harry sighed, letting out a little laugh, "You're so forgetful, Ced, It's fun most of the times- Sometimes I wonder if you gave me a copy of the keys because you forget them everytime.."

"Gremlin-" 

"Dumb idiot."

**~*~**

Cedric inhaled deeply before his eyes greeted the intense light that pierced through the not very helpful cracks in the blinds, his sight still slightly in the clutches of the night's glue. It took a few seconds for his brain to register that it was aSunday. Sometimes, the young boy disliked how his side of the bed was facing the window but for the most, he appreciated the soft morning sunlight, the sense of welcoming a new day and the warmth of his lover sleeping soundly in his arms.

With an arm around Cedric's neck and a leg over his thigh, the raven boy breathed softly into his neck. Harry looked innocent and almost childlike, so different from the serious and confident demeanour Cedric was used to seeing when he was busy working on his exams. A small smile formed on the older boy's lips. Harry was so beautiful as he slept. His soothing scent, his adorable ruffled hair and his youthful appearance, it was enough to make Cedric fall in love all over again.

Planting a soft kiss on the raven's temple, Cedric released his hold gently before tugging the blanket up to his sleeping beauty's chin. But as soon as the older boy was about to get up, he was pulled back by a lethargic yet firm hand.

"...hmm Cedric," he heard his boyfriend mumble with his eyes still shut tight.

"You're awake, Love?"

No response.

Another hand swung over to hug his arm and Cedric blushed. He knew that he could never leave now, not with Harry being so adorable. The older boy sighed with a defeated smile before laying back down. But don't get him wrong, Cedric would do anything to get Harry to cling onto him like this. To be fair, Harry was only ever this clingy when he was sleepy and Cedric would gladly spend all day in bed cuddled up with him.

Well, that was only if he could, except...

"Did you have a good rest?"

"Mmm..." Harry's voice trailed off.

Cedric chuckled softly before bringing his boyfriend's hand up to his lips for a kiss, "Come on, Cutie, we'll both be late for our lesson."

"...It's Sunday, idiot."

The older boy stifled a laugh. "You won't be saying that if you're fully awake."

"Hmmm..."

Harry's looking at him now, slightly tired but with a dopey look on his face and a small smile that Cedric has quickly learn is reserved just for him. His green eyes are dark in the early morning light, hooded sleepily. He trails his long fingers down Cedric's arms, and as he feels the hairs on the man's arm stand on end at the touch.

"Do you remember when you found me sleeping next to you some months ago?"

"When I pushed you down the bed?"

Cedric laughed "And when you started shrieking like a madman, yes... Little Gremlin."

"Don't call me like that-"

The older boy tenderly kissed his forehead and nuzzled his chin in the other's hair. The calming fragrance of lavender caused him to sigh in bliss. He pulled back after a few seconds and gazed down at Harry lovingly. Gosh, he was so adorable, muttering like that.

"But it's the truth.." And he smiled once more.

Mornings like that were the best.

**~*~**

Cedric had always wanted Harry to meet his friends, and had repeated it often enough; the older boy had therefore decided to invite classmates and friends home, perhaps to introduce them to his boyfriend. Although Harry was quite nervous about it, not knowing what they might think of him. "Relax, Harry!" Cedric had said to him one evening, "If they bother you, I won't invite them home, but I'm sure you'll like them-" And Harry believed him a little, even giving a shy smile of approval. 

And so he was there, waiting for Cedric to come back after buying oriental food (they had opted for sushi that evening), and that he had invited the boys to their home.

He raised his head to welcome his boyfriend home, but then his happy expression quickly dissolved into a confused frown.

Cedrcic immediately throwed a, "Hey" in his direction as he closes the door behind the boy, with bright red hair. " This is Harry. My boyfriend and roommate. And this lad with red hair is-"

"Harry?"

"Percy?"

Eventually it was discovered that Percy was an older brother of Ron, and that Harry had met many times, visiting his friend's house. But for a couple of years now, Percy had moved from his parents' house to go elsewhere and continue his studies at university.

"So Harry, I hope Cedric isn't bothering you?" The redhead had asked after a few minutes of greetings and hugs. At that comment, Cedric had started coughing.

All three were sitting in the living room, eating sushi and talking about the past, Percy and Harry who had started talking happily after not having seen each other for a long time, telling more and less, while Cedric did not know what to do but watch them having a peaceful chat.

"That was why I hadn't seen you this December at Christmas Party in the Weasley house!" Harry exclaimed after a while, putting another sushi roll in his mouth, "How are you finding yourself in the new house? Don't tell me you live all alone-"

"Ah, no no!" Percy had replied, and took the phone from his pocket, showing him the photo of a young man with dark brown hair, "See this boy? We actually live together, the two of us." And then Harry pestered Percy with questions for the duration of the evening; Oliver had been with Percy for a long time, even before he moved from his parents' house, to go and live with the boy.

"The apartment I bought is very close to yours, you know?" The redhead had said at that point.

"Really?"

"Well yes, maybe sometimes we come to see you, Oliver and I- Today he hadn't been able to come, but he wanted to come by and he would have been very happy to meet you. Also, Harry.. Happiness looks good on you."

And Harry replied with a sweet smile, making Cedric blush from across the table.

And, ah, yes. Cedric understood what true happiness was, too. It was wonderful and bright and lively and standing in his kitchen at this very moment, talking with Percy Weasley and beaming like a ray of sunshine.

**~*~**

_I know you've been hurt and broken_   
_I know there are words that haven't been spoken_   
_I love to see you standing in the sunshine_   
_I can see the hopefulness in your eye_

**~*~**

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know the clichès but- I liked it pretty much sorry.  
> Thanks for reading and as always, votes and comments are appreciated :)  
> P.S. Since English is not my first language, there may be some mistake and weirdly phrased sentences. I will be glad if you'll point them out in the comments, so I can improve the writing (and my English too, hopefully).


End file.
